


Creekside Comfort

by aronoiiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronoiiel/pseuds/aronoiiel
Summary: A snippet of my AU where Glorfindel is an elfling who becomea good friends with Fingon and Maedhros. He eventually becomes an honorary member and protector of Fingolfin's house.In this piece Glorfindel is upset about not being allowed to go to lessons and see his friends. His father is very strict and has growing dislike for Feanor and Fingolfin. Little firefly is stuck in the middle :(





	Creekside Comfort

It was easily missed. The small sob. The light sniffle. Fingolfin allowed his sharp hearing to guide him to the small glade. He knew this place well as he often came here as an elfling to eacape his own troubles. It had not changed much over the ages. The trees were fuller their canopies casting soft shadows on the ground keeping the afternoon heat at bay. 

Peeking around a large oak he smiled softly at the tree's enthusiastic greeting. He had missed it's presence. Looking toward the creek he watched the little waterfall trickle happily into the sparkling water. A speckled fish leapt from the surface snatching a water skipper from the air. 

Sitting with legs pressed against their chest was an elfling. Their arms wrapped tightly about their legs and tiny drops of tears dripping down their cheek. His heart clenched. What could possibly have upset this little one so? Not wishing to startle them he walked heavier offering silent greetings to the other trees guarding this hidden place. Stopping beside the elfling he kept his eyes upon the sparkling surface of the creek.

"May I sit with you little one?" Fingolfin asked quietly. "Tis alright if you do not wish company I would not be upset if you wished to be alone."

The elfling slowly turned toward him. His eyes were blue as the clear day sky glistening wetly with unshed tears. Nodding slowly their hands tightened around their knees. 

Fingfolin smiled softly. "Thank you." Folding his legs beneath he eased down to the ground. Leaving plenty of space between him and the elfling he laid his palm upon the ground allowing a brown toad to hop from the cool water. "I am Nolofinwë though you may call me Nolo." He said softly moving his hand so the toad could rest on his leg. "May I inquire your name?"

The elfing watched the toad curiously. Wiping his dribbling nose on the shoulder of his tunic he turned back to the creek. "Laurefindel."

Fingolfin kept the soft smile on his face; he recognized the elfing's name. "Tis a pleasure to make your aquaintence Laurefindel." Focusing his gaze on the creek he began to hum softly. 

The elfling scootched closer to the older elf as the song eased the churning feelings in his chest. "Ammë will be upset I am hiding." He whispered not really wishing to interrupt the soothing melody. 

Fingolfin finished the song as the toad returned to the water. Taking a deep breath he released it slowly. "I once came here often to hide from the troubles of my youth." He said quietly. "Though my Ammë was worried she was rarely upset with me." Turning his soft gaze to the elfling he smiled. "Your Ammë will be relieved you are safe and not be so upset about the circumstances of your disappearance."

The toad hopped from Fingolfin's leg to the elfling's. He smiled slightly his fingers lightly stroking the bumpy back. He yawned quietly his eyelids dropping. His stomach growled lightly startling the toad back to the safety of the water. Frowning he leaned against Fingolfin's side. 

The older elf pulled a few berries he had plucked from his cloak pocket and offered them to the little one. Dipping his hands in the cool water he drank from them smiling softly and nodding his head for the elfling to do the same. He continued to hum gently a lullaby his own son enjoyed. 

Glorfindel nibbled the berries happily his cheeks flushing lightly. Following the older elf's motions he sipped some water and yawned once more. Looking up at Fingolfin he nibbled his cheek in thought. He was very sleepy and had been fighting his afternoon nap for a long time. 

Moving his legs so the were crossed with his feet under his knees he motioned for the little one to sit upon them. Smiling gently his heart eased as the elfling settled upon his lap snuggling his head against his broad chest. Placing his arms gently about the little one he easily supported the lithe form and began to rock slowly humming another soothing tune. 

Glorfindel sighed softly the overwhelming feelings from before almost forgotten. He liked this elf. He reminded him of Finno. And Nelyo. He missed his friends. Maybe he would get to go to lessons tomorrow. If his Ataya allowed it. He would be really good and ask very politely. Snuggling more into the comfort and soothing tones he allowed his mind to drift off to the dreamscape where his worries could not follow

Fingolfin watched the water babbling happily by. He felt the little body slowly relax as Glorfindel surrendered to the need for rest. He yet wondered what had caused such upset in one so kind hearted. His son and nephew spoke fondly of this little one though this was the first time he had the pleasure of meeting him. He felt a flitter of joy being able to offer this moment of peace to one whom his own kin had developed such positive relations to. 

"Rest young one" he whispered quietly watching his eyes lose focus. "I will shield your dreams from the worries of your heart." Allowing another calming song to enter his mind he began to sing. The trees surrounding the glade added their unique voices to his song. Their branches shifting to provide shade to the two bright ones as the afternoon heat grew. He would aid the elfling in his journey home. Cringing he knew Laurifindel's ataya would be cross upon seeing him with the child. But that was something they would deal with once the elfling was safely within his ammë's arms.


End file.
